fatheriofandomcom-20200215-history
Current Gameplay
This page will outline all the Current Gameplay information. Since we are in Beta still, expect a lot of changes made to this page. Father.IO has 2 forms of gameplay, Tactical Battlefield and FPS-play. Currently FPS-play is still in development with an expected release date of July/August 2016. Tactical Battlefield play can be best described as territory and resource management. This is played on your smartphone using the Father.IO game app. The game app (in Beta) is available in unlimited numbers for Android users here. Only 2000 iOS users will be able to download the iOS app and play in Beta, iOS users can sign up for the app here. Tactical Battlefield The Tactical Battlefield is a map overlay which allows you to see the area you are physically in (in real life) in the Augmented Reality perspective. The physical land has been divided into tiles. Each tile is approximately 150 sq ft. Map information from Openstreetmap.org is used as map background. Also the places on the map originate there. As you physically walk around the world, your movements are reflected in real-time in the augmented reality map. This allows you to recognize when you have crossed from one tile to another. Tiles are capable of being claimed by players, resulting in a color change to reflect their faction. You must physically be in the augmented reality tile in order to claim the tile for your faction. Tiles claimed by Human players turn blue with an blue outline and tiles claimed by Evolved players turn golden to match the faction logos. Once claimed, a tile generates resources which can be gathered. Gathering resources can be accomplished by physically being in area of the tile in the augmented reality map OR by the use of a drone when not in the area of the tile. Drone retrieval of resources takes time and can only be retrieved in 40 unit increments. **Important to know when gathering from a building, which has a capacity of 60 - may require 2 trips** To claim resources (while in the area of the tile), using your tactical battlefield map (Game App) touch anywhere in the tile to see 2 options appear. The "Info" option will show you how many resources are available to gather from the tile. The "Harvest" option will transfer resources from the tile to your personal resource collection (top right of your screen). Your personal resource collection has a max capacity of 120 Coin and 120 Battery. In order to collect more resources above the max, you must first either use your collected resources to build Buildings or you must store the resources in an existing Deposit building. Also note that when you claim a tile for your faction you use "Power", located in the upper left corner of your Tactical Battlefield. Power regenerates at a rate of 1 pt per minute. It costs 50 pts of Power to claim a tile. If either a Solar Panel or Crypto Miner building has been built on the tile, additional resources can be gathered by clicking on the building icon; purple icon for the Solar Panel and green icon for the Crypto Miner. With either building, an additional 60 units can be gathered. Solar Panel = 60 Battery, Crypto Miner = 60 Coin. You can also raid tiles that are controlled by the other faction to gain resources, this costs 30 Power and it takes some time to get the resources. TB showing claimed tiles.png|Tactical Battlefield showing claimed tiles (for Human faction) TB showing showing tile options.png|Tactical Battlefield showing options for a tile you are located in TB showing distant tile options.png|Tactical Battlefield showing options for a distant tile TB showing solar panel options.png|Tactical Battlefield showing options for a distant Solar Panel TB showing crypto miner options.png|Tactical Battlefield showing options for a distant Crypto Miner TB showing distant bank options.png|Tactical Battlefield showing options for a distant Deposit Building TB showing bank resources stored.png|Tactical Battlefield showing resources stored (Info option from Deposit building options) Category:Gameplay